


Reconciliación

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mes después de que Dick abandonara el manto de Robin, fue secuestrado y torturado. Es trabajo de Batman rescatarlo, a pesar de lo molesto que esté con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliación

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Batman pertenecen a Bob Kane, Bill Finger, DC Entertainment, DC Comics y Warner Bros Pictures, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Nightwing estaba inconsciente cuando Batman lo encontró. Atado a un poste de madera, sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y con el mentón encajado en el pecho, lucía como un muñeco desmadejado y muy sucio, golpeado hasta el paladar.

Un pinchazo de dolor atacó el corazón del hombre murciélago, pero no se dejó gobernar por él. Caminó por el corredor hasta alcanzar a Nightwing, desató sus manos del mástil al que estaba atado y el muchacho gimió de dolor. A saber cuántos días llevaba en esa pésima postura.

—Ya —dijo Batman sin poderlo evitar—. Ya, estás bien, todo está bien.

—B-Br…

Lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó de la bodega, atento a cada una de sus inhalaciones y el latido de su corazón. No se preocupó por el enemigo, porque Superman y _Robin_ le cubrían la espalda.

—

Durante los primeros días de recuperación de Dick en la mansión, bajo el cuidado de Alfred, el joven héroe no comió, sólo se dedicó a beber pequeños sorbos de agua y dormir. Dormir veintitrés horas de veinticuatro.

Jason intentó sacarlo de su ensimismamiento un par de veces, pero fue rechazado por el silencio mortífero de Dick, que lucía como si acabara de salir de una tumba.

Bruce no visitó su habitación ni una sola vez.

—

Una semana después de que Bruce lo rescatara, Dick salió de la cama, se puso una bata y cojeó hasta llegar a la habitación de Bruce, que hacía el intento de dormir en vano. Cuando la puerta se abrió, clavó la vista en el techo y apretó las manos en puños al ver que se trataba de Dick.

En la penumbra amortiguada por la luz de luna que se colaba por el balcón, los moretones de su cara casi no se notaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… uh —quiso dar media vuelta, pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió—. No me siento bien —Bruce frunció el ceño—. Estoy… nervioso. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Bruce cerró los ojos y suspiró. La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Dick. Sin pensarlo, Bruce lo ayudó a meterse bajo las mantas, lo que le granjeó una pequeña sonrisa de parte del muchacho.

Bruce le acarició la cara, teniendo particular cuidado con los moretones en sus mejillas. Dick sonrió y coló los dedos por debajo de la camisa de Bruce, tocando su estómago y sus pectorales. Bruce se estremeció: Dick estaba celoso de Jason, porque Jason lo había _sustituido_ como guardia y compañero de Batman, lo que no sabía era que el muchacho jamás podría tomar su lugar en el corazón de Bruce.

Se besaron y pronto Bruce estuvo sobre Dick, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos para no apastarlo. Dick le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo ayudó a abrazarlo mejor, guiándolo para saber qué lugares aún dolían y cuáles ya no. Besó su mandíbula y Bruce jadeó.

—Lo siento —susurró Dick de pronto—. Lo siento mucho —Bruce sospechó que no se refería a ese momento, sino a Batman y Robin.

—Yo también lo siento.

Dick sonrió, sólo un poco. Bruce lo besó de nuevo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
